In recent years, with the development of display technologies, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are rapidly gaining popularity due to their unique advantages of high image quality, low power consumption and slim body. Among them, the Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is the most commonly used mainstream liquid crystal display and is widely used in electronic settings such as mobile phones and handheld computers.
TFT-LCD display panels are usually made of large glass cut into small display screens. During the cutting, thinning and handling of the panel, static electricity is easily generated. Static electricity can be easily introduced into the liquid crystal panel to cause electrostatic damage to the internal components of the panel, thereby affecting the display effect and greatly affecting the yield of the product.